Une histoire de chocolat
by Pluma-ae
Summary: Des chocolats qui apparaissent par magie, une course poursuite où on met sa vie en jeu, un cœur qui éclot... Juste pour dire : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin xD


**Titre **: Une histoire de chocolat

**Rating** : T, juste au cas où...

**Pairing** : Esprits tordus, voyez ce que vous voulez voir~ (même s'il n'y a rien d'explicite, m'enfin) Mais je tiens à vous avertir qu'il y a un léger 2795... (non, partez pas é_è)

**Résumé** : Des chocolats qui apparaissent par magie, une course poursuite où on met sa vie en jeu, un cœur qui éclot... Juste pour dire : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin xD

**Disclaimer** : A mon grand regret, les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété d'Amano Akira, auteure sans qui tous ces magnifiques protagonistes n'existeraient pas.

**Author's note** : Petit OS légèrement (non, complètement) idiot. Comme aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, je voulais à tout prix écrire une fiction à cette occasion. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que par moment l'histoire part en vrille mais faut pas y faire attention. C'est écrit à la va-vite donc...

Bon, trève de bavardage et bonne lecture (si vous lisez) xD

* * *

Il est coutume de recevoir, tous les 14 février, du chocolat de la part d'une ou plusieurs personnes (sauf si on n'a aucun succès, faut pas chercher à en avoir). Ainsi, le 14 du mois suivant (c'est-à-dire le 14 mars pour les ignorants), les receveurs de chocolat se voient dans l'obligation d'offrir un cadeau à la personne leur ayant offert cette friandise mi-amer, mi-sucré. Dans le cas où l'on a refusé le chocolat (voire même pas du tout reçu), on se retrouve libre de ses actions. Et c'est le cas de notre cher préfet, Hibari Kyôya.

Étant connu comme LE caïd du collège (et en passant, l'homme le plus effrayant du monde), ce cher gardien des nuages ne devrait donc normalement rien recevoir pour la Saint-Valentin. Et qui plus est, quel(le) suicidaire irait lui offrir quelque chose en ce jour pas très différent des autres ? A priori, personne. Mais c'est là que l'on se trompe. En effet, l'alouette avait trouvé une boîte de chocolat l'attendant patiemment sur son bureau. Ce qui voudrait signifier que quelqu'un avait pénétré l'école un dimanche, alors qu'il n'était pas là. En voilà un acte blasphématoire. Le mécréant qui avait osé faire ça pouvait dire adieu à sa progéniture. Mais le cadeau n'étant pas signé, Kyôya ne sut découvrir l'identité du pécheur.

Quelques minutes avaient passés, et Namimori commençait à se remplir d'herbivores courant dans tous les sens, en particulier des filles. Celles-ci se regroupaient surtout autour de, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, Yamamoto – souriant bêtement et acceptant gentiment les chocolats qu'on lui offrait – et Gokudera – faisant la tête et refusant brutalement tous les chocolats qu'on lui offrait. En bref, c'est autour des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école (et qui possèdent des caractères diamétralement opposés, si je puis dire) que les groupies jetèrent tout leur dévolu. Et ce fut ainsi pour le restant de la journée.

Arriva alors le soir, et nos trois amis (Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto) rentrèrent chez eux ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Tsuna était content : il avait reçu des chocolats de la part de Kyôko et avait passé son midi avec elle. Gokudera avait son éternel air grincheux et Yamamoto, son éternel sourire. A première vue, on pourrait penser que tout est normal, mais c'est là qu'on se trompe (tiens, j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part...). En effet, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée, pour Yamamoto et Gokudera, n'était pas des plus agréables.

Et pour que vous puissiez comprendre quelque chose à cette journée passée à une vitesse extraordinaire, il faille que je fasse un petit flash-back.

**- Début du Flash-back –**

On était à la troisième heure de cours et Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient déjà reçu plus de 10 boîtes de chocolat. Le gardien de la tempête était d'extrême mauvaise humeur. La raison ? Il espérait en secret de recevoir des chocolats de la part de son Juudaime, mais ça, ça restera secret entre nous. Quant au gardien de la pluie, rien de bien méchant. Les cours lui agissaient comme un somnifère, du coup, il s'était endormi. Et comme il s'était endormi (et ne savait répondre à aucune des questions que lui posait le prof), cela mit l'enseignant en colère. Déjà qu'il était de mauvaise humeur à cause du métis, le base-baller le mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Et comme il était de mauvaise humeur, il mit nos deux gardiens Vongola à la porte.

Yamamoto et Gokudera se retrouvèrent donc seuls, dans le couloir. Une personne à l'esprit tordu penserait qu'ils feront des choses pas très catholiques entre eux mais, les faits sont là : ils n'ont fait que discuter joyeusement autour d'un bon thé. Enfin, j'exagère légèrement mais sinon, c'est la pure réalité. Ils discutaient donc tranquillement quand, soudain, une ombre menaçante apparu au loin (plutôt à l'autre bout du couloir, mais bon).

.oOoIoOo.

Tsuna s'inquiétait un peu pour ses deux gardiens, mais son attention fut vite portée sur autre chose. Il avait vu un ange passer devant lui ! Kyôko devait résoudre un exercice au tableau, de ce fait, elle passa obligatoirement près de Tsuna, qui lui, se délecta agréablement du doux parfum qu'émanait sa belle. Par la suite, il se mit à observer tous les faits et gestes de Kyôko... Ce qui lui fit complètement oublier ses deux amis...

.oOoIoOo.

Hibari était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, premièrement à cause du chocolat inconnu, et deuxièmement, à cause des herbivores beaucoup trop agités à son goût. Et si en plus il doit tomber sur ses soi-disant camarades discutant joyeusement –disons ça comme ça – dans le couloir, je ne vous dis pas jusqu'où la jauge d'agacement (version alouette) arrivera... En fait si, je vais vous le dire : très haut. Et donc, Kyôya, énervé, se dit qu'il mordrait à mort ces deux herbivores, histoire de se défouler un peu.

Commença alors une magnifique course poursuite que les esprits tordus pourront résumer en ceci : 18 - 80 - 59. Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Nos trois amis s'amusaient donc à se courir après, Gokudera devant, Yamamoto le suivant de près, et Hibari, juste derrière. Cette petite excursion dans l'école dura un peu plus de 2 heures, il me semble, mais pour nos Vongola, cela paraissait plus long – normal, ils courent...

Alors que la pluie et la tempête pensaient avoir semé les nuages, celui-ci réapparu derrière eux, comme par magie, et les mordit violemment à mort. C'était leur sentence pour avoir traîné dans le couloir pendant des heures de cours (mais c'était aussi une raison pour décompresser). Aussi, dois-je préciser que sa manière de mordre à mort différait légèrement selon la personne... ? Ainsi, la correction qu'il infligea au gardien de la pluie fut légèrement plus douloureuse que celle du gardien de la tempête. C'était son petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin (hormis les chocolats inconnus).

**- Fin du Flash-Back –**

De retour chez lui, Tsuna s'enferma directement dans sa chambre et se mit à repenser à sa ravissante journée avec Kyôko. Celle-ci lui semblait si lumineuse en ce jour. Mais bon, son sadique de professeur particulier vint le faire sortir de ses rêves, à l'aide d'un magnifique coup de pied et d'une soi-disant séance d'entraînement intensif spécial Saint-Valentin.

.oOoIoOo.

Hibari ne sut jamais qui lui avait offert les chocolats, mais il s'en détourna rapidement. Hibird avait rameuté toute sa bande de copains. Du coup, ça faisait un bruit fou mais le bruit que fait ce genre d'herbivores ne dérangeait absolument pas notre alouette. Finalement, la journée ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça.

* * *

**A/N :** Vous êtes arrivés au bout ? Félicitations xD (et merci d'avoir lu). J'ai d'ailleurs une question à vous poser : selon vous, qui a déposé la boîte de chocolat sur le bureau de notre alouette (ce n'est pas une personne inconnue aussi) ? Je vous laisse imaginer xD

Sinon, c'est pas pour quémander mais des reviews sont toujours la bienvenue.


End file.
